epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AwesomeGamer/An actual battle: BullDog vs Cat. By 2ndcoming
Well, I don't know if you guys have seen MrA's blog of Michael Jordan vs Emo Kid, but this is made by the same guy. Here's the lyrics. Oh, and just to show you how much this 8 year old curses, I'm gonna censor all the curses to give you an idea.This IS a real battle btw. Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY CAT CAT CAT VS DOG BULLDOG BEGIN Bulldog: The name's Bulldog, A.K.A. the Bullsh*t. Beat you on the face and then throw you into a ditch! I am tired, of all your time, But let me slap you back and make you mine. I've got an emo, back on my d*ck, Let me slap you, come up on the slick! I may have a big sloppy mouth, But guess what? You're acting droopier, out! Hulk Hogan, that's my man, Yeah yeah, all your raps go bam! Cat: Let's go! The name's cat! Raps so fast! You're really fat! What the h*ll is that? My eyes maybe look like a snake, B*TCH! I pitch you in a rake. I'll peg you up and down! Every time I do it your wolf friend thought, I don't know who did that flop! Well guess what? Bluff you. Bumblecloff, that's not even a word. I am the best, b*tch, in the world. I attack the fish, well guess what? I can fight back, you b*tch. That's gay with a song, That's the girl who got me some of the ladies I'm putting on! Well guess what? This battle's over. Peace out, you butt. Yeah, OH WAIT WHO'S COMING IN? OOOOOOOOOOH, THAT'S MY DUDE! LET'S GO! Weird Small White Snowy Thingy Cat: I may be small, but that doesn't mean I can't whoop your a*s. But go to the mall. I may have big and cute eyes. But that doesn't even matter 'cuz Nationwide sucks, Nationwide? NO. I am just a guy, wishes he could whoop a*s up and down. Who's f*ck is that? Kim Jong-il? That is the rap battle #2 ill. What? Did I just say ill? What the h*ll? What the h*ll am I on, that pill? I got kicked up my Nike socks! B*tch, whatever your name is. Andy247 really going up our KassemG's jock. Man, I'll choke hold you hostage, What? Who the f*ck are you, b*stard? WHAT? THIS BABY'S UNCOOL!!!!!!! Yo, you, you stupid dog, who the f*ck are you? Tell me what you do, who the f*ck are you? B*TCH! You too. Wallonamwawa. AND NOW I'LL SEND YOU A RAP BATTLE #3! Grim Reaper: Rap battleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees #2 next time see #3! We have presented you with you right here! *snap* If you want to see it then you have to stay here! Peace out, this is... 2ndcoming A.K.A. that 8 year old black kid who can't rap: Remember, always stay on 2ndcoming11! Lego! WHO WON? BullDog Cat Weird Small White Snowy Thingy cat Grim Reaper 2ndcoming A.K.A. that 8 year old black kid who can't rap Category:Blog posts